tropes_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewelpet
A toy and anime franchise created by Sega (known for Sonic the Hedgehog) and Sanrio about the titular Jewelpets who have fallen from Jewel Land; thus, the Jewelpet of Courage, Ruby, is asked to locate them. The anime ran for seven seasons making the anime the longest Sanrio-based anime that isn't related to Hello Kitty so far (though Aggretsuko may change that). Do not confuse Ruby with Ruby Rose, though both RWBY and Jewelpet got a crossover fanfic starting July 2017. Also, Garnet is not to be confused with a Crystal Gem. Tropes *Obscurity, much?: Not as much as Chloe or Station X, but the franchise is semi-obscure outside Japan, as per usual for a Sanrio franchise not named Hello Kitty or Show by Rock!!. This time around, though, it was actually obscure in America due to Sega and Sanrio fearing a lawsuit from the owners of Webkinz, a similar franchise that was popular in America at the time. **If you live in Canada, it's even worse, since sellers on eBay usually don't sell to Canada (either they only sell to the US, Europe or Australia, or exclude North America (sans the US since eBay.com is a US-based website) from shipping altogether). This means your only choices are importing directly from Japan, and where Amazon is involved, it won't be cheap. **Not helping is that if you're looking for merchandise based on the Sweetspets rather than the titular animals, then nine times out of ten you may be out of luck- barring an eBay listing here and there, Sweetspet merchandise is practically nonexistant. *Size Changing: Magical Change has a Jewelpet grow taller as they turn into humans. *Innocent punishment: Ruby sometimes gets killed despite her heroic actions. She always comes back, though. *Samurai Jack Timeskip: The majority of Magical Change takes place seven years after the main human of the series meets Ruby. *What's with Andy's Unanswered Questions?: How does Ruby come back to life after getting killed? *Animal World: Level 3, bordering on level 4. Magical Change earns a level 2 thanks to the Jewelpets having the ability to turn into humans. *Satisfactory Conclusion: One of few Sanrio franchises to end on one of these, even if it's not a happy one. *True ending: When the Jewelpets go back to Jewel Land, though in fanon at least one leaves Jewel Land again eventually. *This gave us inspiration: Coron looks somewhat similar to Ruby. *Padding Filler Z: Only five episodes of Magical Change are plot-related. *Shonen Beat: From Sunshine onward, the anime basically became Galaxy Angel for girls, even going so far as to add a JoJo reference in Sunshine. *Jewelrunes: The Trope Namer, due to the fictional (written) language the Jewelpets use. *Dubless Series: The anime got dubbed in almost every other European-originated language, such as Spanish, French, Greek, Italian, Hungarian, and Portuguese, in part or in full. However, the English dub was made exclusively for Southeast Asia, and a German dub simply doesn't exist due to the German anime market being almost the exact same as the US anime market. **Worth noting is that the English dub was recorded at Omni Productions (the same company known for the infamously bad Transformers English dubs), so anything even remotely close to a North American English dub doesn't exist either. TBA.